valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tower of Fantasy Love
.png |Murasaki Shikibu|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Ono No Takamura|Floor Reward |Sei Shonagon|Floor Reward |Izumi Shikibu|Amalgamation ||Amalgamation |Chic Izumi Shikibu|Amalgamation |Raw Romance Gem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Romance Gem Piece|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Crystal Romance Gem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Diamond Romance Gem|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Youthful Hakama|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Yugiri|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Tamakazura|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Amath Haq|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} :This event occurred at the same time as the Battle Maiden Training Ground event. "The Tower of Fantasy Love" event has started! Obtain the new LR SHIKIBU by amalgamating materials can be earned as floor arrival reward! ■Event Period * 12:00 on June 17th ー 11:59 on July 1st (JST) ■Reward Details ROMANCE GEM which can be amalgamated to obtain LR SHIKIBU has been added as a 1,000,000th floor arrival reward! Plus, new 4,000,000th and higher floor arrival rewards have been added! Obtain Rebirth materials and of Heroics! In addition...!? Get in the top 500 rank and obtain the Brush Rebirth material for GLR SHIKIBU! ■Holy Token Token is an item that is used to perform a Holy Token Summon. Rebirth materials and other extravagant rewards can be obtained from the Holy Token Summon! ※Please refer to the "Holy Token Summon" announcement for more details. ■New Cards XLR SHIKIBU ★Heartfelt Poetry Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns /40% chance Activations: 4 *【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. GLR SHIKIBU ☆Heartfelt Poetry Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns /30% chance Activations: 4 *【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Obtain GUR SHONAGON! In this event, the new SHONAGON has been added as 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss SEI SHONAGON will appear starting from the second half of the event. If SHONAGON is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR SHONAGON ☆Wind-borne Poem Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 15% chance Activations: 2 *【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event "The Tower of Fantasy Love" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, the unlock condtion for the Advanced and higher levels have been changed! *Advanced: 4,000F ⇒ 150F *Extreme: 10,000F ⇒ 500F *Ultimate: 30,000F ⇒ 1,000F ■Daily Quests In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be available during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on June 18th to 11:59 July 1st (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS 2x Campaign *12:00 on June 25th ー 11:59 on June 26th (JST) *12:00 on June 30th ー 11:59 on July 1st (JST) During the periods above, the number of floor passes obtained will become 2x! The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event battle points. This item can only be used during "The Tower of the Sky Knights" event. Rewards Final Ranking Alliance Bingo Battle The 38th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.